


First day

by ale_xxx



Series: Dear evan hansen one shot [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale_xxx/pseuds/ale_xxx
Summary: Prompt: Connor is hearing impaired so Evan learns sign language for them
Series: Dear evan hansen one shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	First day

Evan was pretty anxious. Today was the first day of junior year, and he was very scared. The past year wasn't really the best for him, and he knew that like every previous years, this one was not going to be different. So it was dreadful that he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his bag and made his way out of the house. 

Too stressed to take the bus, he started the 20 minutes walk that led to his school. He walked with his headphones blasting So will I, going as fast as he could without running. His playlist played random songs, and he had to keep himself from mouthing the words, not wanting to humiliate himself. He finally saw his school, and took out his headphones, entering the building.   
He made his way to his classroom, even if he knew that he had solid fifteen minutes before the start of his first period. When he arrived, he saw a kid who was looking down, his hair hiding his face as he was on his phone. Evan attempted to greet him, but the boy didn't aknowledged him. The boy with dirty blonde hair blushed, embarassed. He just sat on the ground next to the door, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. The minutes felt like hours, but the bell finally went on. He got up, and saw that the boy who previously had his head down was now looking at him. Said boy awkwardly smiled at him, before entering the classroom. 

Evan entered too and saw the teacher, a short woman in her late twenties who told them to wait before sitting, since she had a place chart. The short boy sighed quietly. It meant that he would be seated next to someone who will either totally ignore him, or vent too much. The teacher asked his name, and when he told her, she pointed a seat on the front. Great. At least, if he was next to someone who talked way too much, the teacher would shush him. Said teacher asked the same thing to the nameless boy, who replied with a deep and loud voice "Connor. Connor Murphy." 

So he wasn't nameless anymore. And since the seat he was pointed, it looked like his place was next to Evan. He sat quietly, taking a notebook and a pencil case out of his messenger bag. Evan did the same, as the teacher assigned the other seats. The period finally started, as Miss Smith (they learned her name soon, since it was the first thing she told them as a whole class) explained what they would be doing this year. 

At some point, Evan's pencil fell out of his hand, to join the ground, under Connor's chair. He cursed lightly, asking in a little voice if his seatmate could give him his pencil back. But, same as when they were in front of the class, Connor ignored him. Evan, not wanting to humiliate himself further, just took another pen in his case, telling himself that he would wait the end of the period to get his pencil back.

_________________  
The morning passed by, and soon it was lunchtime. Evan joigned Jared and Alana, his closest (and only friends) to eat with them. They talked about their summer while Evan listened, until another girl came by. 

"Hey guys ! Can I seat with yall ?" 

Alana smiled widely.

"Of course !" 

"Thank you!" She sat and looked at Evan.   
"Hello ! My name is Zoe Murphy!" 

"Uh, h-hey ! My name's Evan. Well actually its not but my first name sucks so.. yeah its not important.." He blushed. Great Evan, you're rambling again.. 

Zoe smiled, surely noticing his awkwardness and wanting to make him feel better. 

They all talked while eating, when suddenly Zoe's phone rang, which resulted in her sighing and declining the call. 

"Sorry, its my brother. He's a dumbass and surely calling to annoy me again."

Alana told her it was all good, and Jared made some bad jokes Evan didn't listened. He suddenly remember the boy of his first period.

"I-is your brother's name Connor ?"

"Yeah ! You know him ?" 

"Well, not really but he is next to me in my history class.."

"He isnt annoying you uh?" 

" n-no ! He is even ignoring me so.." 

Zoe looked confused.

"Ignoring you ? You tried to talk to him ? He is hella dumb but just ignoring someone isn't in his usual behavior."

"Uh yeah, i tried to but he just look like he isnt even listening.."

The blonde girl's face lighted up.

"Oooh you probably didn't talked to him louder enough ! If you heard him talk you probably noticed that he is talking really loud. He is almost totally deaf, he wear hearing aids. So to catch his attention you have to be louder. He surely didn't even noticed you were talking. I knew he wasnt the kind to just ignore someone."

Evan suddenly understood Connor's behavior. And since the boy had really long hair, he didnt even noticed the aids. He felt a little lighter knowing that Connor wasnt ignoring him on purpose. He finished his lunch quickly, since he wanted to leave some of his stuff in his locker before his next class. As he made his way to said locker, he saw Connor sitting on the ground, eating his lunch by himself. Evan got closer, since the long haired boy was sitting next to his destination. He tried to walk while stomping a little, trying to catch Connor's attention, which he got since the boy looked up. 

"Hey !.. So uh, my names Evan, im next to you in history.." 

The boy didn't know where this rush of confidence where coming from. But he wasnt going to complain, seeing the little smile Connor gave him. 

"My name is Connor. Uh, nice to meet you Evan."

He seemed as awkward as Evan, not really knowing what to say. The shorter boy noticed that as Zoe said, he was really talking loud. 

"Mind if I seat ?" 

"The ground isnt really comfortable but do watcha want man" 

The dirty blonde boy sat next to Connor.  
They stayed like that in an awkward silence for some seconds before starting an actual conversation.

"So.. I met your sister earlier"

Evan felt the boy next to him tense. 

"Uh, she told me that you aren't hearing well ? It was kinda obvious because i talked to you twice but you didn't responded but im kinda stupid so i didn't notice but.. uh.." 

Connor was looking at him. Smiling. So it must have been the good thing to say ? Evan didn't really know how to act. Talking with someone was already hard for him, so talking to someone disabled was like walking on eggshells. 

"Yeah, im legit deaf." 

He put his hair behind his ear so the aid was showing.

"Im sorry I didn't hear you earlier, i didn't meant to leave you hanging"

Evan smiled a little. 

"Don't worry, its all good !"

The two boys talked for some times before the bell rang, Evan waving as he walked away, phone still on in his hand, with Connor's number on the screen.

______________

During two months, Connor and Evan slowly became friends -maybe even more, but Evan was still confused about how he felt about the tall boy-. 

Evan learned through Zoe that Connor was fluent in ASL. Wanting to help to communicate, Evan started to learn it without telling Connor. 

Into the third month in their friendship, the taller boy started to flirt with Evan -who was totally oblivious- and asked him on a date on a cold night of November. It was really awkward at first, but they eased around each others, resulting in the start of their relationship. 

Its only two weeks after said start that Evan finally expressed his love through ASL, slowly signing "I love you" to his boyfriend who was suddenly tearing up.


End file.
